


Soccer Ball to the Nose

by sitswithcats



Category: Bandom, Fall Out Boy, My Chemical Romance
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - High School, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-09
Updated: 2015-04-09
Packaged: 2018-03-22 02:04:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,081
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3710803
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sitswithcats/pseuds/sitswithcats
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>High school au where Pete accidentally kicks a soccer ball at Mikey's head</p>
            </blockquote>





	Soccer Ball to the Nose

**Author's Note:**

> somebody on tumblr wanted this and i thought it was really cute
> 
> Edit: I wrote this two years ago and came back to edit some grammar and spelling errors. I hope it is more readable now  
> Edited April 20, 2017

“Stupid Gerard.” Mikey mumbles to himself as he walks out of the school after the last bell rings. “Why did he have to get detention on a Friday?” 

He continues to walk to the back of the school, grumbling to himself, “‘I’m sorry, Mikey, I didn’t realize that you’d want to be home on a Friday afternoon, I thought it would be way more fun to have you wait after school for two hours while I try and fail to impress, Lindsey, the cute girl that’s way out of my league and who I got this detention for.’” Mikey imitates his brother’s voice as he reaches the bleachers behind the school.

He climbs to the top of them, walking up the steps to the top row. He pulled out his math book from his backpack along with a notebook and his calculator. He rests it on his lap and began to work on his homework.

“Come on you lazy sloths, let’s go! Run, run, run!” 

Mikey looks up from his homework to see the boys soccer coach yelling at the varsity team.

Mikey smiles to himself, “at least there are cute boys running around in tight shorts,” he watches the boys run around.

He looks around until his eyes catch the eye of one particular boy. He had bleached blond hair with fading pink around the tips and a short muscular frame. Pete Wentz, Mikey could recognize him from a block away. The enthusiastic soccer player was in many of Mikey’s classes, he was loud and slightly disruptive, but Mikey didn’t mind, he was a cute distraction in those classes. He was also very attractive, and never noticed when Mikey stared at him during class when his attention strays from the teacher.

Mikey shakes his head to stop himself from staring and looks back down at his homework.

 

“Hey, Pete, pass it over here!”

Pete kicks the ball over to Andy who took it and passed it back. They warm up for a while, passing the ball back and forth and running around, stretching their limbs out.

“Alright boys, scrimmage time!” Their coach shouts at them, pushing each member to one side of the field.

“Wentz! Your team is skins. Hurley, yours is shirts.”

Pete grumbles in annoyance as he takes his shirt off. Andy gives an irritated look at his coach as he puts his back on. They choose players to be on each of their teams before starting to practice, running around the field, no one noticing Mikey was there, let alone that he completely disregarded his homework in favor of watching them.

“Damn.” Mikey whispers to himself, watching Pete run around shirtless.

He shakes his head again, trying to get those thoughts out. “Stop it, Mikey, you still have another hour of this, they’ll notice you staring.”

Mikey looks back down, trying to focus on his homework. He hears a whistle and he looks back up to see what happened. The ball went out of bound and Pete was standing at the sidelines to throw the ball back in. Pete’s back was to Mikey, so he gets to see Pete’s back and arm muscles move as he throws the ball back into play. 

When Mikey comes back to his senses he realizes that he’s biting the end of is pencil.

“Mikey, you thirsty hoe.” He scolds himself and stands up. “I have to get out of here before they catch me.”

He closes his book and shoves it in his backpack along with his calculator and his, now bitten, pencil. He walks down the bleacher steps and onto the side of the field, making his way back to the school.

“Look out!”

“Huh?” He turns his head only to be met with a face full of soccer ball.

He falls to the floor and holds his nose, where the ball hit. “Fuck, this really hurts.” Mikey mumbles to himself, willing the forming tears to go away.

Pete runs over to him, bending down. “Shit man, you okay?”

The scrimmage had stopped, everyone on the team is now looking at Mikey.

“No, I’m not okay. A soccer ball just hit me in the face.” He grumbles, looking up to see who was talking to him

“Yeah, I kicked that pretty hard, sorry.” Pete grabs the side of Mikey’s face. “Look up, let me see how bad it is.”

Mikey looks up and lets Pete move his hand out of the way. He blushes lightly when Pete stares intensely at him.

“This is pretty bad, it’s bleeding, sorry.” Pete says, looking extremely guilty.

“Wentz!” Pete’s head shot up to see his coach walking over to them.

“Yeah, coach?”

“Take him to the clinic. Get him patched up.”

Pete rolls the ball that hit Mikey over to his coach. “Okay. Come on.”

He stands up and helps Mikey to his feet. “Wait here for a second.” He runs off and finds his shirt from earlier and brings it back to Mikey. “Here, to stop the bleeding.”

Mikey smiles gratefully and hold it to his nose. They start walking back to the school, Pete leading Mikey the whole way, making sure that he doesn’t get any more hurt on his way there.

“Sorry it smells gross, I was playing in it.”

“Don’t apologise, I’m the one bleeding on it. Thank you be the way.”

Pete opens the door to the school and lets Mikey inside in front of him. “Why are you thanking me, I hit you in the face.”

They walk into the clinic and Mikey sits down on the bed. Pete rolls out some paper towne and runs it under water to get it a bit wet.

“Move the shirt.” He tells Mikey.

He dabs the area that hurt, clearing it up from any dried blood around it so he can clearly see the injury. 

“Well, good news, it’s not broken, and it’s not bleeding anymore.”

“Bad news?”

“You’re gonna have a nasty purple bruise on your face for the next couple days, sorry.”

Mikey groans, “this is gonna be a fun one to explain to my parents.”

“Yeah.” Pete winces, knowing that can’t be easy. “How does it feel, still hurt?”

“Yeah, it hurts a lot.”

Pete looks Mikey over, waiting a few moments before asking, “Want me to kiss it better?”

Mikey flushes, looking up at Pete before saying, “yeah…”

Pete kisses his nose twice until Mikey lifts his head up and catches Pete’s lips with his own.

**Author's Note:**

> Comment and kudos please it keeps me going  
> follow me/send me prompts on tumblr sits-with-cats.tumblr.com (no song fics please)


End file.
